


Guardian of Life and Family

by Ameftowriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, And his reactions to the events leading up to the grand bout and beyond, Angst, Drama, Essentially Jasper's POV, Family Drama, Gen, Gen just looks even weirder to the regular person, Grand Bout, He just wants Ruri better and Kohaku reunited with her family, Outsiders are weird, POV First Person, Poor Jasper, Senku just looks weird to the regular person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Jasper's duties consists of protecting the Royal Family and being the referree to the Grand Bout. After Kohaku had unfortuneately ruined it (in truth he was grateful that she did) and had to be moved, the guard now wonders if there will be a way for at least someone, anyone decent to not only be a suitable husband for Ruri but to be the next Chief of the village.But after what he has seen... He wonders if this is all some cruel twisted joke by the Gods.He wonders if this is for the best.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. The Failed Grand Bout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant to be part of DCST Week earlier in July. But after a killer migraine and a burn out, I wasn't able to finish this on time. But now that I do have the time for it, I am going to finish this and do weekly updates. This is not a long fic I can assure you. It just contains snippets of the story from Jasper's perspective.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"And the winner of the Grand Bout is: Kohaku!" 

I sighed in relief as I announced the winner of the Grand Bout. But I could also hear the growls of our Chief Kokuyo. Understandable, as Kohaku, has once again broken the village rules. And even worse, it was the rules of the sacred Grand Bout. And to top it off she won…

But I’m not angry about it at all, unlike Turquoise and Chief Kokuyo. In fact I’m greatly relieved that she won instead of that wretched Magma. I would never approve of such a man being the next Chief.

Don't think Kohaku was the only one who heard what you said….

But as one of the Royal Family’s guards, I shouldn’t voice those words out loud.

Though I wish I could...

Chief Kokuyo has announced that another Grand Bout will be held in six months time. I suppose it would be better than waiting another year. Not in Priestess Ruri's condition. But even so, in my guess I think Kohaku will keep on joining the Bout until someone else could beat Magma.

Until someone better and more suited for Priestess Ruri would come..

Until… Ruri would...

...

Oh Gods of Battle, please. Please have mercy on her and the village.


	2. The Outsider's Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours of an outsider has circulated around the village.

“I’m positive it’s some criminal we banished a long time ago! I would bet my next meal on it!”

“Maybe the statue people have started moving!”

“No way!”

The village today is abuzz over a certain outsider that had just attempted to come into the village. It is strange, for most of my life, I have never seen any outsiders in general. Chief Kokuyo has indeed banished someone in the past, but I have yet to see any of them to come back. I do wonder where they have ended up at times.

Ginro has told everyone about the man and his unknown origins. Everyone is intrigued about it and undeniably so. Especially considering the description given for him. Hair that is always standing up with white and green tips? He… he sounds like some sort of vegetable? Is that even possible?? 

He’s living with Chrome too, so is he a sorcerer as well? From descriptions alone, he sounds unnatural in many ways...

But what was more intriguing is that Kohaku was the one who brought him here and wanted to bring him into the village.

Of course, with this, she will have to face the ire of the Chief and Turquoise as well. I tried to cover for her, sort of to just soften the blow for both of them. But that did not go so well. 

"So somebody tried to bring in an outsider.” Chief Kokuyo summoned Turquoise and I to discuss about him, “Surely that wouldn’t have been Kohaku wouldn’t it?”

“We’re not quite sure yet--” I tried to diffuse the inevitable anger but Turquoise has already fanned the flames…

“No, it was definitely her. Your hunch is correct…” Oh Turquoise… “Now Jasper, you heard what Ginro told us earlier. There’s no need to lie to save her skin!”

I was trying to prevent the already widening gap between the father and daughter from getting worse…

“Why must my daughter be so foolish?!” The Chief got so angry that he crushed his cup with his bare hand, “Is she trying to be disowned now?! She can’t keep breaking the rules! Damn it!”

I believe you’ve already done that Chief…

And with the tense situation… Priestess Ruri had her coughing fit. She quickly collapsed on the floor, spilling her cup in the process. We quickly came to her aid as she struggled to get up. Day by day, it’s been like this. Kohaku knew this pretty well and knew what can trigger these fits.

I know she can be brash and regularly charges head on without thinking.

But still...

She clearly knew of the rules of no outsiders, and yet she chose to ignore that. She clearly knew what this could cause, for her and for her sister…

And yet she broke this rule for what? Bringing some unknown man from god knows where?!

What were you thinking, Kohaku?! What does this outsider have anything to do with you or anyone in the village…

* * *

The next day, I was going about my usual duties when I smelt a wonderful scent from just outside the village. It was something I have never smelled in my life. When I came over to look for the source, I found out it was the outsider. And Chrome… and Kohaku…. and even Suika has joined them. They seem to be hauling some sort of cart with many pots on it. I’m not sure exactly, but the scent tells me they have made some sort of food dish. Strangely, there is no smell of fish anywhere. I wonder what they have made… 

And it seems I am not the only one who was attracted to its scent.

Unsurprisingly, Ganen, the village glutton, was attracted at first, and many others followed suit. From what I can see and hear, they have been given some sort of unique dish, and seemed to be quite delicious from what they say. Kohaku, Suika, and Chrome have been handing them in bowls. I wonder what kind of dish it is. I am heavily tempted to sneak out and get some, but as the Royal Guard I must exercise restraint…

But it smelled so good….

“Chief… It’s about your daughter…” I began as I tried to explain the situation to Chief Kokuyo, “Kohaku… is handing out strange food to the villagers.”

“Say what?” The chief was surprised to hear this but at the same time he wasn’t, it’s probably safe to assume whatever the outsider does, Kohaku is definitely part of it. She did try to bring him into the village.

“Should we go…?” I asked as properly as I could… i really wanted to try it. 

“For what?”

“To try it…”

“And why would I want to do that?”

And Turquoise elbowed me to the side...

I figured as much, I wonder if I will ever get the chance to even taste it…

It just smelled so good...


	3. Rage of Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper hears word about another outsider coming into play. As if a lightning storm was bad enough to deal with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I posted this! Also I'll be posting another chapter after this as a way to make up and also I've been wanting to post these for a while. I hope you enjoy!

From what I can tell from the clouds that are heading our way, it seems a storm will be rolling in soon. I hope everyone will be prepared in case lightning will appear. It is the storm season after all. But I can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with that outsider appearing out of nowhere.

He still seems to be a topic of conversation amongst the villagers. Apparently he has recruited more of our people due to that delicious "ramen" as they called it. That was the name of the delicious smell I smelt before.

Maybe it was good that the Chief forbade me to try it. I would have gotten roped into that outsider's schemes too, for the price of eating that ramen of theirs.

As from what I've seen, they seem to be working on some sort of project. 

Something about a thing called iron. 

Iron… like Tetsu… how coincidental that one of the villager's names here has something similar to that, Tetsuken. Or is it even a coincidence…

And some of them are even talking about the fact that there is another outsider besides him. A friend of his? But it's also mentioned that he just came on his own. His description also worries me. A purple robe. And black and white hair?? How is that even possible? It seems odd coloured and odd shaped hair and even odd facial scars are common traits that outsiders have. The world is such an unusual place.

Just then, I heard the thunder roll in and quickly helped the villagers get back to their homes.

“It’s lightning!” I yelled out to everyone, “The rage of the heavens!”

“Make sure the children and women are safe! Quickly!!!”

As I brought the last person inside their home, the storm had arrived. And that is when I hear Shovel's yelling from the bridge.

"Hey everyone!" I heard the little girl yell, "The outsider and his friends have started destroying the bridge!!"

What?! They are?! 

I quickly turned to look at the bridge and saw nothing but Magma and his friends walking towards the bridge.

Calling Mantle and Carbo as Magma's friends may be stretching it though.

I immediately went to Shovel to bring her back to her house, all the while scolding her for staying outside in this dangerous event. When the heavens are angered, they are indiscriminate on who they strike after all. We have lost fellow villagers from them after all.

As much I don’t approve of Magma’s methods, intimidating the outsider and his crew should probably keep them from doing anything to the bridge again. Or whatever Old Man Kaseki will not like it once he hears about this.

By the time I brought Shovel home, I heard Mantle wailing and rushing back to his house. Carbo quickly followed suit, with Magma being last. 

"Tch…" I hear him say, "They're just a bunch of scrawny brats anyway. They ain't worth my time…"

Somehow I get the feeling that isn't the case…

As I checked the village to ensure everyone stayed inside, I ran to the bridge to see that group was gone as well. I wonder if they went inside as more thunder rolled in. 

That's probably it...

I, myself rushed back to my own home as I saw a giant lightning bolt strike the bald mountain.

That was a massive lightning bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidence? I think not!


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Bout comes in closer and closer, and Jasper contemplates about the competitors, and then meets the newest one to join in the tournament. Needless to say, shocked is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've been wanting to post this for so long! I finally did it!

As the days rolled by, the date of the 2nd Grand Bout came closer. Unsurprisingly, there aren't a lot of people who want to participate this time around. I suppose Magma’s fearsome strength had something to do with it. Kohaku's as well considering she took him down the last time. Everyone seems to have accepted that Magma was going to win, no matter what. He did nearly win all his matches with little to no effort on his end. That’s probably what scared a lot of other potential candidates off. 

I do admire Argo’s bravery in joining in, a part of me wishes he would win just to defeat Magma. Though I am concerned that he is unfortunately lacking in terms of intellect, which made me worry about what will happen if he does win...

Why would even Mantle try to compete? My thoughts wander to if he and Magma conspired to make this much easier for Magma to win. I have heard of attempts like that in the past. It is technically not against the rules, after all. But it still does not make it any less dirty. Carbo would have joined too but he is married already.

I am, on the other hand, taken aback by the fact that Kinro, of all people, wants to compete in the Bout as well. I never saw him as a type of guy who wanted the power or even the desire to marry Ruri. He seemed satisfied in following the rules and his guard duties. I have to wonder what has gotten him motivated to join.

His brother, Ginro, though, I can definitely see. That young man tends to be a bit power hungry at the slightest bit of authority given to him and he is also an attention seeker after all. That boy thinks too much downward and not upward... It’s hard to believe he and Kinro are related at times...

Kohaku, of course, is competing, as much as to the Chief and Turqouise’s dismay. I wonder if she wins again, that we may have to hold a 3rd one, until we find someone suited for Priestess Ruri to marry.

But I do not know how long the Priestess's health will last. As day by day, her coughing fits have been more frequent than before. It seems as she gets older it has gotten worse.

Another surprise competitor is Chrome, that child has no fighting capabilities and yet he insisted in joining. He has a lot of willpower, but that alone will not do much in a fighting tournament. Especially if he ended up competing against Magma...

If I exclude the outsider, that means everyone who decided to work with the said outsider is competing. Which leads me to believe that they are planning something. Just like Magma and Mantle are. I don't know what it is, but as long as they stay by the rules, it will be okay.

Honestly, even if they are indeed flat out rigging this tournament, I'd rather let them. It's better than having Magma actually win this. If it is for Priestess Ruri and this village, then I'll be willing to let that slide.

After all, it is not against the rules.

I just hope it would be done in a way that even I wouldn’t be caught in their schemes. 

This is giving me a headache….

It’s safe to say that this Grand Bout will be an interesting one.

In terms of strength, I am afraid that Magma will still beat everyone, but everyone seems to have forgotten that strength alone will not make one a winner of this tournament. We have had chiefs before who are not the strongest, but know how to fight properly and not just use brute force to achieve victory.

I hope Magma realizes that.

“Jasper! Jasper!” I hear Ginro calling my name, “Jasper! There’s a new contender for the Grand Bout sir! He wants to enter!”

I wonder who that could be? “Is that so, who is it then?”

“I’ll show you!” Ginro excitedly said as he tugged on my arm. Why couldn’t he just say his name? Everyone knows each other in this village, who else could it be?

“Very well, I shall summon Namari.”

Needless to say, I was thrown off by… everything.

Ginro had dragged Namari and I from outside the village. I assumed it was one of the other guards competing again, but...

I was wrong.

Never in my entire life have I seen a man like him.

The Outsider.

He stood outside the village just past the bridge and watched Ginro wave at him as if they were friends. 

I have never seen a man like him. This outsider…

It is as the rumours say, his hair… was completely pointed upwards and green... it really does resemble some sort of vegetable. His eyes are red like blood and he has… What are those? scars? running through both of his eyes. His smile bore arrogance and pride even though his body clearly tells me he wouldn’t be able to fight to save his life. His clothes, they are made out of animal hide. But what is it? a dress of some kind? He seems to have various pouches and bags tied around his waist area. What is that on the side of his clothes? What kind of drawing is that? It consisted of many straight and curved lines forming shapes, but I can’t seem to understand what he was letting on with that. And his footwear seems to be made similarly to his own clothes.

Everything about this man is just confusing me…

Speaking of which, wasn’t there another one somewhere?

“Ah… you must be Jasper, the referee for the Grand Bout?” So he knows my name. I suppose Kohaku had told him about the Grand Bout. Since I lost to the current Chief Kokuyo, it is indeed my responsibility to be the judge of this tournament.

“Indeed I am…” I responded to him clearly and calmly, which is surprising because I am still comprehending this man's…. Everything...

"Heh, nice to meet you… The name's Senku, nice to meet you." This man spoke of much arrogance and yet he seems very respectful, "I'm sure Ginro has told you that I want to compete in your Grand Bout that's coming soon."

"Yeah!" Ginro joined him, "He may not look like it, but Senku can do amazing things!"

I still highly doubt that. What will he use? Sorcery?

"Don't worry…" the outsider reassured me, "I won't go breaking your rules. I'm not some moron who wouldn't respect the place he's visiting."

"Very well…" What am I thinking?! I'm actually agreeing to let this outsider come into the village and compete for God's sake! "Senku, was it? Namari, the village artist will sketch your likeness in order to prepare the bracket for the Bout."

Namari bowed and pulled out his drawing tools and went to work.

“Oh yeah, you people don't have a writing system yet…” Senku mentioned. A writing system? What does he mean by that? What is writing?

I wanted to ask him about that but I noticed Namari had finished his sketch of this Senku. He showed everyone his drawing.

“Pretty good…” Senku complimented which caused Namari to smile and blush a little. I was always impressed by Namari’s skills and for his age, as he was already called the village artist.

“I’m surprised though…” Senku turned to face me, “You’re letting someone who doesn’t belong to the village actually come in and compete in your Grand Bout.”

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me when he had said that. And true, it does look and feel like I am breaking the rules to let him compete. I still do not understand why I let him compete.

“There is nothing in the sacred rules that dictate that the competitor had to be from the village, after all…” I said to them, but in a way, it is also a way to convince myself that this was okay. For them, and for the Chief and Turquoise later...

They’re gonna kill me…

“Just anyone who is 14 and above and unmarried right?” Senku confirmed and I nodded in response, “You have my thanks.”

“Now, Senku…” I turn to face the outsider, “As our most sacred laws dictate, I shall recite to you the rules of the Grand Bout as I have to everyone else who wants to compete.”

“Sure, go ahead!” This Senku is a strange man all over…

As per tradition I recite to Senku all of the Seven Rules of the Grand Bout. I tried my best to tell him to get it into his head, that outsider or not, he is to follow the rules no matter what, just like every other competitor. And what does this outsider do?

He just retained that arrogant smile of his. What is with him??

“And those are the rules of the Grand Bout.” I finished, “Do you swear to abide by them as you enter in this sacred competition of the Gods?”

“I swear.” Senku still had that smug smile of his but from what I can tell, he sounded genuine.

Why would this outsider compete in the Grand Bout? Did he want the Chief’s throne? Or… was it something else entirely?

I saw him and Ginro high five and now a terrible feeling has crept to my stomach.

The Chief is not going to like this… Not at all.

By the gods… What have I done?!

* * *

I arrived back to the Chief’s island and began helping with the preparations for the Tournament. I began thinking of ways on how to break the news to him and Turquoise, about the latest competitor of the Bout. 

Senku… the outsider..

I have a terrible feeling about this…

But for now, I should keep a straight face for them.

“Turquoise.” The Chief called on my fellow guard, “Are preparations for the Grand Bout proceeding as planned?”

“Yes!” She announced to him as efficiently as possible, as she always does, “Well, I mean.. the preparations are in order, but there is one thing…”

And Turquoise had to punch me at my side. Of course she’s not happy about one obvious thing in this tournament, “Why is Kohaku allowed to take part in this again? You need to go and tell her that she can’t!”

And let no competition even have a chance against beating Magma? Turquoise please… And besides…

“Anybody over fourteen and unmarried can enter.” I thank the Gods every day for these rules. And at the same time just wonder about these rules..., “The Sacred rules governing the Grand Bout can’t be changed…”

“When those rules were written, nobody expected a hard headed girl to compete!” And a spat from the Chief himself too… as expected. 

“But I suppose we should let it be.” At least he does have some sense and understanding in these rules, he did win under those rules after all. “After all a man who’s unable to defeat a woman, isn't fit to be the village chief anyway…”

That is a good point. Though, I honestly wouldn’t mind a woman being the chief of his village. As long as they are strong and are a good leader, that would be good enough, yes? 

But those aside… there's something far more important that I have to tell the Chief and Turquoise..

“Chief…” I mumbled just enough for them to hear. “There’s actually one more small problem… Yet another contestant has submitted their name…”

“How would that be a problem Jasper?” Turquoise wondered.

“Well you see…” I took a deep breath and turned to face the two, “He… the new competitor... is the outsider…”

The looks on their faces was nothing short of memorable…

I am so screwed…

Oh Gods… Why… Why is this happening?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senku really does look weird. Poor Jasper...


	5. The Priestess and the Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper decides to help the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize for this being so late. Life has kicked me terribly and work is going back to full speed so it was definately of no help either. But either way, I have this out and hopefully I can keep myself on track next time.

The day of the Grand Bout has arrived. Everything has been prepared and it seems everything is going very smoothly. Even the weather is cooperating on this day. Such a clear one without a cloud in the sky, not even powerful winds.

I’d… take that as a bad sign.

Just then my attention to the increasing commotion in the village. I turned to see that almost everyone has gathered around the bridge that connects to the exit. 

That green hair is unmistakable, the outsider is finally coming inside the village.

I was surprised that Chief Kokuyo didn't protest upon his decision to join the Grand Bout. What I am guessing is that it is because of the rules. It never stated any more specifics on who can compete. Just an age and marital status. It makes me wonder what those who made those rules were thinking. It just seemed that unusual circumstances like this will happen one day, and someone who would take advantage of it. Like me.

Everyone muttered amongst themselves as they watched the outsider slowly make his way into our village. And once again the villagers have began talking amongst themselves. The situation was just as the same as the rumours that sprouted about his arrival about 6 months ago. I suppose that the fact someone who doesn't belong to the village is coming inside for the Grand Bout and his looks alone would cause gossip, let alone actually coming into the village and befriending, and according to some of our fellow villagers, also commanding some of them and bribing them with food.

This Senku was truly someone that none has ever seen.

Kohaku, Chrome, and Suika, have greeted him with open arms, much to the Chief's chagrin. But this only confirms my suspicion that the outsider and his comrades are indeed working together as if to rig the Bout. I bet it is to oppose Magma and his chances of winning since Kohaku is part of them after all.

I hope they can do that as discreetly as possible. 

"I take it, that's the outsider…" Chief Kokuyo concluded, with a look like that… it wasn't that hard to figure out, "The one foolish enough to enter the Grand Bout?"

"Yes." I answered, "His name is Senku."

Priestess Ruri gasped as I mentioned his name "It's what? Hold on… Did I hear correctly that this man's name is Senku?

We turned to face her. How does she know Senku?

"It is. I assume you haven't met him before? Have you?" The Chief asked her.

"No sir…Of course I've never met him… How could I have?" Priestess Ruri shook her head, as she stood to walk outside her abode. "But yet, I do know him… This Senku… Could he be the one?"

What does she mean by that? The Chief and I tried to ask her but she continued to walk away despite our protests.

"I've known him for years… possibly even from long ago, in the past… I've heard that name all my life…"

What is Priestess Ruri saying? What does this Senku have anything to do with anything? He is an outsider. He doesn't belong in the village. He never even came from the village. 

And then she approached the outsider.

And even asked him for his…. Surname?

What is a surname? A Family name? I had many more questions but as I saw Priestess Ruri leaning further forward, I quickly rushed in to help her.

My hunch was right, her coughing fits have returned, sending her to the ground. We immediately tended to her and had called for our stretcher to come. The outsider tried to approach her but Turquoise was quick to send him back. I didn’t say anything and helped carry her body.

But that outsider, he looked concerned. Was it for the priestess’s illness?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Magma’s boisterous laughter.

I am surprised that no one has come to even oppose him after saying what he said out loud. For everyone to hear. 

Turquoise helped Priestess Ruri back to her chair and gave her water to drink. 

“I apologize…” Ruri said weakly to her and I, “I could not help it. Hearing the name Senku… I had to know…”

“To know what exactly?” To my surprise, Turquoise was the one to ask.

“His surname.” The priestess replied, “I have to know---”

She coughed once more interrupting her speech. Turquoise quickly rubbed her back and let her slowly lie back to her bed, until the tournament had begun.

Does this Senku have something? Know something? Anything to have caused Priestess Ruri despite her condition, to move and risk her own health for? 

Unfortunately, I have more deeming responsibilities to attend to, and as such I had to push those questions at the back of my head for now.

I left their house to head to the tournament grounds to finish preparations. We had made the straws to begin the random selection. I had made sure that whatever bracket the competitors are in, It would not be rigged, it would be purely by the luck that the gods have bestowed upon them. 

Though… 

As I remember Priestess Ruri's condition… I cannot deny that what Magma said before was right. She really does not have much more to live…

And that outsider… he looked concerned for her… 

Kohaku, Chrome, Kinro, and even Ginro…

They're determined, I can see it in them. 

And the priestess’s desire to know about Senku… 

And the future of his village.

Whoever wins this bout… will become Ruri's husband and the next Chief. If their final goal is what I think it is…

...

Then Gods be damned. I need to help them.

But how?

As Namari and I recorded the brackets, I told the young artist to set them up to the way I desired it to be. There was no rule against the referee for arranging the tournament brackets to their desires. All I had to do was to make sure

This is not luck. This is hope.

If I put certain people together, this would give certainty that Kohaku's group will have the advantage.

No one needs to know that I rigged this game to their favour. For once your annoying chanting is helping me Ginro...

But I can't make it too obvious. Otherwise it would be seen though easily.

Kohaku is on the 2nd bracket and Magma is in the first one. So I placed Kinro to fight Magma first. I have faith in him that he can beat this brute. He seems to be the only one with enough strength comparable to him after all. And from the looks of things, it seems they've been training.

Mantle and Chrome are next. They're both weak, but I think Chrome has a better chance of winning.

Hmm… as much as I am curious of the "amazing things" Senku could apparently do, I'm sure their team has enough fighting prowess to win. So I paired him with Kohaku for the 3rd battle.

And the 4th battle is Ginro and Argo. This will be a wild one. Argo is strong, but when push comes to shove Ginro has some chance to win. But even I can’t really tell. Kohaku can beat both of them either way, so I am not that worried.

In the end if Kinro couldn’t beat Magma, he would at least be weakened enough for Kohaku or even Ginro to beat.

As Namari finished drawing the brackets, I turned to face everyone and announced the first battle.

“The first match will be…”

This will surely help Kohaku’s group. I’m sure of it!

There’s no doubt in my mind that this is how they wanted the Grand Bout to be.

“Kinro and Magma!”

…

…

...

Why do I get the feeling that I just made everything worse…?


End file.
